csofandomcom-20200223-history
Memories
Memories is the second chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 5 in Counter-Strike Online. Goal Jennifer forgotten memories... One man in a burning desire for revenge... Protect Jennifer at all cost! Background Jennifer is shocked with the incident where Laser Wing is shot. In addition, Jennifer learned that there are other forces sets out to find the forces do not know the map is to be the future at risk. Jennifer headed to the lab facilities to meet the winner is somehow unknowingly familiar huge zombie and there had been forgotten. He's the one that has been accidentally forgotten by her. Boss Release date This chapter was released alongside THANATOS-11 on: *South Korea: 10 February 2015. Map flow There three parts for this chapter. ; Part 1 The first chapter depicts the aftermatch with Laser Wing. The player can see a tall building covered with tress like in the Omen chapter. Jennifer and the team proceeded to pursue the Laser Wing killer. From the spawn zone, the players must destroy two obstacles and pick up two items and then blow up a wall with a C4. After entering a compound, a cutscene can be seen about an oil truck crushed into an accident. The players must find a firefighter truck to stop the fire in order to proceed. The players then advance into a highway tunnel where there are many broken vehicles there. There are two tanks blocking the way, so destroy it with firepower to proceed. At the end of the tunnel is connected with a highway near a hill. The player is on foot there until an abandoned laboratory is found. After regrouping in there, a huge explosion occurred and everybody pass out. ; Part 2 This part is all about a flashback between Jennifer and Jack back in Rex Laboratory. It is introduced with a conversation between Soy and Rex about the Super Soldier Program. Learning from being a test subject, Jennifer and Jack do all what they can to escape for the place. There are several simple puzzles the player must solve when they reach in the laboratory core chamber. ; Part 3 In Part 3, there is also a situation where the players must defend a nuclear core from zombie attacks in 3 minutes before proceeding to the next area. There are several Browning M2HB heavy machine guns can be used as a supportive weapon. After the players are away from the core, there's a cutscene showing Yuri plants a C4 near the core to destroy it. As the core destroyed, the player must find alternate way to exit. In the end, the players are able to find the exit but there's a cutscene shown that Jack does not make it in time to escape. The screen flashes white and round is cleared. In Round 2, the player faces Zombie Jack as the boss and must defeat it to win this chapter. Family achievement Rare drop ; Jack's Face Mask Costume A costume attached to the mouth area of the face which was originally possessed by Jack. If equipped in Zombie Scenario mode, it reduces the stiffness of the shots by 20%. Transcripts Map 1 ; Locating radio transmission #''Jennifer: I have been shot too but I need to do an investigation about this.'' #''Jennifer: I have a request for information in your area.'' #''Guard Captain: Far away, there should be a radar transmitter.'' #''Guard Captain: Install it on the high ground to give information to send the exact coordinates.'' #''Guard Captain: It will be bad if it's too far!'' #''Jennifer: I found the radar transmitter. Now I need to install in on a high place.'' #''Jennifer: I have finished installing the radar transmitter.'' #''Guard Captain: Yes, I would like to receive information coming from the headquarters but the signal is bad.'' #''Jennifer: I have to bypass the clogged path. I need to move forward by breaking the wall with a C4.'' ; First encounter with Jack #''Jack: What's up, Jennifer? Remember me?'' #''Jennifer: Who are you? How do you know my name?'' #''Jack: My, my, Jennifer. I'm really disappointed. I was just like you all the time. I've never forgotten that day.'' #''Jennifer: What...?'' #''Jack: Jennifer, I'll help you remember then...'' #''Jennifer: How did you know me... Who are you?'' ; Overturned truck event #''Jennifer: Look out!'' #''Jennifer: I have to wait until the fire is put out.'' #''Jennifer: The fire has been put out. Let's go!'' ; Highway tunnel #''Radio Guard Captain: Jennifer, the information decipher just ended. Confirmed the information about the surrounding area.'' #''Radio Guard Captain: Well, it's not there? Strange...'' #''Jennifer: What's that for?'' #''Radio Guard Captain: As in the satellite image I sent, it's inside the same building. Only the entrance is different.'' #''Radio Guard Captain: It seems like holding an unfamiliar story in that area.'' #''Jennifer: Please investigate carefully, the earlier monster might show up once again.'' #''Radio Guard Captain: I'll be very careful. I'll give you the new information once I get it through.'' ; Inside the building #''Jennifer: OSCAR. Isn't this my ID? Why there's something like this here? In addition, it looks very old.'' #''Jennifer: There's no underground facilities. It must be something deep.'' ; Sudden explosion #''Jennifer: Kkyaah~!'' #''Jennifer passed out due to the explosion.'' Map 2 ; Start #''Past: Jennifer's Lost Memory'' #''Jack: Jennifer! Stay with me!'' #''Jennifer: Uh... What happened, Jack?'' #''Jack: Oh, no. I think we are caught in the experiment at that time.'' #''Jennifer: Is that the experiment?'' #''Jack: I saw him inject something to your mind when I noticed, I lost my conscious.'' #''Jennifer: They can change something in our body?'' #''Jack: I guess I cannot be sure yet. We need to escape from here first.'' #''Jack: Shh! Well, there they are. We've got to go through carefully.'' #''Soy: Dr. I have to stop the study. It's not the way we intended.'' #''Dr. Rex: My research is not wrong. It's obvious that humans can be strengthened.'' #''Soy: This does not enhanced them. They move instinctively. It's dangerous.'' #''Dr. Rex: I can do with or without consciousness. My intention is to make them stronger.'' #''Soy: Doctor, please stop. This study is going to make us destroyed.'' #''Dr. Rex: If you cannot accept my will, then get out of here.'' #''Soy: Oh, Doctor.'' #''Jennifer: Looks like there is a conflict in their interior.'' #''Jack: We had nothing to do with. Come on, get out!'' ; Laser #''Jack: We will pass through the laser beam.'' #''Jack: Find and destroy the power source to disable the beam.'' ; Zombie appeared #''Jennifer: What are these subjects? Why would he do these to everybody?'' #''Jack: They are not humans anymore. Don't get them come near you!'' ; Puzzle 1 #''Jennifer: A dangerous tank is in our way.'' #''Jack: Yeah. I think we need to move the track in order to move the tank.'' #''Jack: Try not to go into the water. It's seriously polluted.'' ; Puzzle 3 #''Jennifer: I cannot go across the bridge. It collapsed.'' #''Jack: Let's find a way to get across by flooding it.'' ; Trigger 10 #''Jack: That monster will come flocking infinitely group.'' ; Entering the room #''Jennifer: Where is the lab?'' #''Jack: Find and destroy all the experimental data! We cannot leave them just like that.'' #''Jennifer: Yeah, perhaps.'' ; Reach destination #''Jennifer: This elevator is the dead end... I cannot do anything else.'' #''Jack: I think the other cannot!'' #''Jennifer: Elevator gotta stop until they come!'' ; Last Safe Zone #''Jack: Hang on while the door is opened!'' #''Jennifer: Relieved I almost got me in trouble.'' #''Jennifer: I think that this place appears to be beyond the laboratory.'' #''Jack: Let's find a device that can open the door.'' ; Elevator arrived #''Jack: It had arrived. Come on. Let's go!'' #''Jennifer: Hope it will be a safe place.'' #''Jack: Me too, Jennifer.'' Map 3 Gallery revenge poster korea.png|South Korea in-game poster File:Revenge_bg_korea.png|South Korea website background File:Revenge_poster_korea_website.png|South Korea website poster File:Memories_coverpage_korea.png|South Korea cover page File:Revenge_promo_art.png|Promotion art File:Revenge_promo_boss.png|Ditto, boss File:Revenge_screenshot2.png|Must find right materials before proceed File:Revenge_screenshot_boss.png|Screenshot in boss battle arena File:Revenge_screenshot3.png|Official screenshot File:Revenge_screenshot.png|Ditto File:Soy_memories.png|Soy's appearance File:Rex_memories.png|Dr. Rex's appearance File:Yuri_memories.png|Yuri's appearance Trivia *Some parts of this chapter resemble a part of Half-Life: Blue Shift map in Chapter 6: Power Struggle. *Part 2 and some of Part 3 include the flashback between Jennifer and Jack about their presence in the Rex Laboratory. A conversation between Soy and Dr. Rex can also be seen as well as the arc when Yuri is about to blow up the laboratory with a C4. *During the Jack's cutscene, hostage sounds, "Oh no!" and "Alright" speeches can be heard from Jack. The model used is a random model of zombies from Zombie Case File mode. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps